Do I Know You From Somewhere?
by PinkStarz
Summary: Kagome believes she can never love again after leaving Inuyasha in the past, but she is shocked when she runs into a man named Tsutomu in her own time. He's loud, arrogant, and ignorant, leading her to wonder whether Inuyasha had been reborn. InuKag
1. Save Me!

Kagome believes she can never love again after leaving Inuyasha in the past, but she is shocked when she runs into a man named Tsutomu in her own time. He's loud, arrogant, and ignorant - so if he's not a reincarnation of her love, then why is he so familiarly annoying?!

**_ .Do I Know You From Somewhere?. _**

(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and everything belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.)

(Author's Note: I'm not sure if anyone has done this before...I really hope that it appeals to you guys. There are going to be intros from the past, so don't turn away until you've read the entire chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!)

* * *

_Chapter One: Save Me!_

_ The days were beginning to be as cumbersome as the nights. She had thought that it was possible to escape under a mask of happiness, but it was becoming too much to bear. Inside her mind, only the thought of 'why' was dominant._

_ She had the chance to make the right decision, but before, she had been so sure that what she believed was truth. And now...she was falling deeper and deeper into the darkness that had been eating at her soul._

The Past

As the final blow was executed, Inuyasha not only destroyed the demon that had been terrorizing the town, but had also uncovered the final Shikon Shard.

Thinking back, Kagome didn't know what she felt. Part relief, perhaps. It was over with, and there was no reason for her to remain in Ancient Japan. But that thought also drew dread within her.

"Kagome..."

She stopped rolling the crystal between her fingers and looked up hesitantly at Inuyasha. His expression was near as grim as hers, and the gleam in his eyes were nowhere to be found.

"I don't want to do this...!" Kagome whispered, wishing intensely that the round object in her right hand would shatter once more. Only for the time. It was always the time. " I have nothing to go back to."

"Then stay here...with me." He meant it. This wasn't the first time he tried to persuade her to remain in Ancient Japan, but she never did think he was serious. She had a life in the future, although there wasn't much left of it.

A vast amount of time, two years, had been spent with the dog demon in hopes to find the remains of the Shikon Shard. A desperate pining for home would claw at her, but now whenever she would return, only thoughts of what she had left behind plagued her. Her marks dropped, her friends became estranged and her thoughts were consumed of the half youkai she had given her heart to.

It would be easy to remain where she was. She would be happy yet...everyone seemed to forget one fact. Kagome was dead in this world. Maybe not her, per say, but her soul. Kikyo should have been living out the life that Kagome had taken.

Her heart clenched almost instantly at the remembrance of Inuyasha's first love. She almost felt like she was violating their story by remaining in Ancient Japan. Those two would have been happy if not for Naraku. And Kagome...never would have met Inuyasha. She never would have been in this dilemma.

"I can't," she finally said, shaking her head and not bothering to mask her tears. She opened Inuyasha's clawed hand and placed the jewel inside. "Do what you must but...please don't think of me."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha dropped the crystal carelessly as he chased after Kagome, who had begun running to the well. "Stop, you bitch!" When she refused to even slow down, he took a leap and tackled her to the ground.

"Let go of me!" Kagome cried, attempting to kick the half demon in the face. He slid up and grabbed her wrists, then pinned her to the ground. She stopped moving momentarily, staring into his golden eyes that she failed to interpret.

"You're so stubborn!" she hissed, turning her face away to mask her tears. " Can't you understand that this can never work?"

Inuyasha was quiet, seemingly lost in his thoughts until he left go of her and stood up.

"Then go," he said, coldly. "I will use the crystal to turn myself into a full youkai."

"You can't threaten me!" Kagome shouted, bolting to her feet. "Maybe...maybe I'll use the crystal for myself!"

"What, to help you pass those stupid exams?!"

They continued to bicker, threaten, and shout until Kaede finally pried them apart.

" It doesn't surprise me that you two have such strong feelings for one another," she mused. She held out a gnarled finger to show the Shikon Shard dangling off of it. " What decision have you come to, Lady Kagome?"

Once again, Kagome could feel her insides tighten. She looked desperately from Inuyasha to Kaede, but both wore solemn expressions on their face.

"I...I'm going to give it to Inuyasha," she said slowly, wondering internally whether her decision was right. Inuyasha's expression turned blank when Kaede handed him the shard and he stared at it as if she had given him something worthless.

"Don't you understand?" he shouted, tossing the shard at Kagome. "I have no need for it. If I become full youkai, I will kill mindlessly. If I become human, I..." He paused, staring bitterly at his bare feet. "...I will harbor a heart that only thinks of you. Idiot, I will live a useless life either way!"

"You wanted to leave your hybrid self so badly, Inuyasha," Kaede said, frowning. "You think this is wise?"

"I...want Kagome to remain here by the power of the shard."

"But I won't!" Kagome broke in, moving close to Inuyasha and holding the shard up close to him. "So, you pick between what you want. Youkai or man!"

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and leaned into her, his eyes flaring. "What do you want me to be?"

For once, Kagome had no answers. She moved her eyes away from Inuyasha's, and to the crystal. It had been in her body before. Perhaps the best option was one that would erase all memories of her ever falling into the well, and make two years of searching futile.

"I'll take the crystal with me, then."

"You will absolutely not, wench!!!"

Inuyasha proceeded to attack Kagome but she stopped him, as she had done so many times.

"Sit!"

"Gwaa!"

Through the confusion, a distant figure was seen from the corner of a subconscious eye. The figure shook her head, and began walking slowly back to the village, hoping that Kagome would come to her senses. If she did leave, not only would Inuyasha's life waste away, but hers as well.

* * *

November 3, 2002.

6:30 a.m.

_Kagome's Apartment in Ropongi Hills_

The woman woke with a start, a small sweat beginning to form on her forehead. Her dark hair lay tangled, although slightly less messier than it usually was. This, though, was not of interest to her. She looked around frantically for any traces of the half demon she had been quarreling with in her dream.

But he was gone, as he had been for six years.

For a moment she sighed, feeling like to fall into a deep depression. It would be so simple to cut herself off from the world, yet she stood up anyway with the fake smile on her face. In a sense, she was already cut off.

She hadn't noticed that the alarm had been blaring for a solid fifteen minutes, and she began to quickly pick up anything off the floor that was decent to wear. Naturally, she was never this disorganized, but she had been losing her head in attempting to acquire a position in journalism at the Tokyo Press. Today would determine her fate- if she managed to leave her apartment on time.

"Hey, Kagome, I need to talk to you!"

The words that her roommate, Reika, spoke ran past her head without sinking in for a moment. Kagome waved over her head, almost automatically and remembered faintly that Reika had tried to talk to her for two weeks about something. Well, it would have to wait. Kagome had more pressing matters at hand. She slipped into a pair of black shoes, while having a piece of toast in her mouth, briefcase against her hip (held by her elbow) and pulling on a pair of sheer stockings.

"If you're not going to listen to me, than you might as well remember to button up your-"

"Amgh swoghy!" Kagome managed through her bread filled mouth. Quickly, she ran through the door and down the hallways, where the elevator had just reached her floor.

"Baight!" (Translation: Wait!) she shouted, and stumbled into the elevator. Inside, a man stood and didn't bother to even smile at her. She didn't care, and continued to fix up her outfit (now she noticed what Reika was trying to tell her: her shirt was unbuttoned). She looked up to see if the man was leering at her, but his eyes were glassily fixed on the wall.

Unexpectedly, bread clogged up in her throat and she began to cough, and sputter. It refused to budge. She keeled over, horrified to realize that she would die in an elevator from choking on breakfast. She began to hit herself on the chest, but was surprised to feel two strong arms wrap around her bosom and exert pressure.

The remains of her breakfast came out on the lustery floor in a soggy mess.

Embarrassed, Kagome turned her face away and apologized to the stranger for causing him trouble. But instead of him accepting, or at least denying her apology, he said rather rudely,

"What kind of idiot chokes on a piece of bread?"

Kagome's face turned red, and she spun around despite the warnings in her head, and the words of her mother to never talk back to a stranger.

"What did you say?"

He studied her carefully, and Kagome did the same. But after a few minutes, it was her that relented and turned her eyes away. His gaze was too piercing, and almost like he could see right through her -or possibly inside of her. She began to chew on her bottom lip, and was never more grateful when the door opened.

The subway was the smartest way to take if she wanted to reach the building on time. Although crowded, it was faster that the roads. She could have ridden her bike, but it was impossible, considering the clothing she was in. A few blocks towards the subway station, and she realized that someone was following her. She began to walk faster, but the same footsteps could be heard. They were light for a man, she realized when she turned around to behold the stranger from the elevator. He gave her a dirty look, and she matched his with one of her own.

"Not only are you clumsy, you're stupid," he suddenly said. Kagome stopped, feeling like she would explode.

"And why is that?" she said, in an overly quiet tone.

The man sighed, shaking his head arrogantly. It was then that Kagome noticed her briefcase in his hand.

"Give that back to me!" she shouted, walking up to him haughtily and snatching away the case. He let it go with a smirk, and brushed by her coldly.

She knew him for five minutes, but she already knew that she couldn't stand him.

Her heels were not accustomed for running, which was a shame considering that she was five minutes away from missing the train. Luckily, she had managed to catch it, yet was unable to get a seat. Instead, she was wedged between two men, one who were old and smiling at her. She was backing away from him when the train gave a sudden lurch and she fell straight into the man behind her.

With ease, he caught her around the waist, yet to her horror, it was _him. _The same stupid man from the elevator. He was looking at her as if she were some disease, and she did the same to him.

"Get your hands off of me!" Kagome said, pushing his hands off of her shoulders.

"_You_ fell into _me,_" he pointed out, but Kagome growled and for a moment, he seemed intimidated. She was about to turn around when the train gave another lurch, and this time, she fell forward onto him. His face, unfortunately, became in contact with her breasts, and she punched him when she had gotten to her feet. His face was red, and she wondered whether it was from her hit or because of what had happened.

"You didn't see anything, did you?" she demanded. He turned his head in response and scoffed.

"I saw nothing."

For the rest of the trip, they were silent.

* * *

The Past

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she saw the entrance to the well was piled with various objects, including a horse. As she looked over her shoulder, she saw Inuyasha with a pleased expression on his face.

"Eh, can't go now, can you?" he asked, jumping cleanly onto a tree branch. Kagome gritted her teeth, and clenched her hands, the rage that she frequently experienced beginning to overcome her.

"You can't force me to stay here with you!" she shouted, running up to the tree and kicking it hatefully. Inuyasha lounged out on the branch and yawned, appearing as a lazy cat.

"Well, things happen." His amber eyes moved lazily to the mess blocking the well, then back to Kagome.

"Sit."

The hybrid came crashing down comically, and when he lifted his head, Kagome could see his nose had turned red.

"What's wrong with you?!" the half demon demanded, about to scramble to his feet. Yet Kagome slipped one foot over him and kept him sprawled on the ground.

"Listen you," she said acidly. "Because of this mess, I have not only failed my exams miserably but it's a slim chance that I will get into a decent college! My education is important!"

"Yes...that's the only thing that matters to you." Inuyasha's voice, being so low and downcast, pulled emotional strings within Kagome and she removed her foot from him.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. Inuyasha huffed and glared at her, acting as if she had never hurt him.

"I've been hearing that a lot from you," he said. Without waiting for a reply, he began to walk away from the well, and from Kagome. She remained in her stationary, hostile stance until her fists began to clench, and her heart pound. It was just too great, to see him walking away from her.

"Wait."

Inuyasha stopped instantly, and Kagome couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her lips. He would never leave her, and she knew she couldn't do the same. She walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How long can you keep me from going back?" she asked, softly. The hanyou spun around and grasped her hand, his claws biting into her flesh slightly.

"As long as it takes," he hissed, eyes gleaming of intensity. " I love you, fool. And I will not lose you to some human idiot from your own world."

He bent down to kiss her, but she moved away from him and wrenched his hand off of her own.

* * *

November 3, 2002

8:43 a.m.

_Tokyo Press Building, Floor 20_

"He'll see you in a moment," the secretary said, smiling and gesturing to a seat near the double doors in front of Kagome. She sat down carefully, hoping not to wrinkle her skirt any more than it was. That train ride had made a mess out of her, and several times her skirt had ridden up in front of that horrible man. Thankfully, she would never have to lay eyes on him again.

But now as she sat quietly, emersed in thought, she couldn't help but to think about how he appeared so familiar. His eyes had the same flare as someone else she knew, his voice carried the same harsh tone, and his hair was as unruly. She knew him from somewhere yet couldn't quite focus her mind on where, or who.

"Higurashi," a voice called out, interrupting her thought. Kagome stood up, straightened her skirt, and walked into the office with a smile on her face. Unfortunately, the smile soon disintegrated.

Sitting at the desk was that man from the elevator and train.

His face seemed to blanche as well, but there was no smile from the beginning to be rid of. She stood in silence, and he remained seated until he frowned even more than he already was.

"You might as well be seated!"

Kagome fell into the soft black armchair automatically, and fumbled with her briefcase. Handing her resume to him, she couldn't help but to be slightly intimidated. As he looked over her resume, her own eyes wandered to the name plate on his desk.

_'Nakamura, Tsutomu_'

If he were going to hire her, which seemed unlikely from the way he kept frowning, then this would be the face she would be seeing everyday. He seemed so aggravated, as if he had something up his ass. For some odd reason, Kagome had the urge to ask him if he did. She bit her tongue to keep from blurting out the question that would lead to her demise.

The minutes passed by slowly, as Tsutomu continued to run his eyes over the paper. Finally, he lifted them to meet Kagome's.

"This is good..." He paused, as if having some internal struggle. Suddenly, he grabbed her resume and said, "You have a considerable amount of knowledge concerning the Feudal Ages. Would you like to enlighten me about that?"

A strange question, Kagome thought, but her answer was most likely stranger. She had wished to erase all thoughts of Inuyasha from her mind yet when it came to what she wanted to major in; History seemed to be the only option. The age she had been in with Inuyasha had intrigued her, and she soon became lost in the books and artifacts about it. It would never leave her now.

"I was interested in the events that lead to how our nation was formed today," Kagome said, hoping her answer wasn't completely ludicrous. A hint of doubt showed on Tsutomu, but he nodded and stood up.

"Higurashi, I think it would be best if-"

The ringing of the phone cut him off, and he seemed annoyed before visciously grabbing at the receiver, as if he intended to strangle it.

"Nakamura, Tsutomu...yes...but-.... This is absolutely...fine." He practically slammed the phone down and stared at it for a solid minute as if he could burn acid through it. It was only when Kagome coughed that he acknowledged her presence.

For a moment, Kagome wished that she had kept quiet. The look he was giving her was worse than the phone's. Kagome frowned herself, and leapt from her chair.

"What is the matter with you?" When Tsutomu never answered, she made show of grabbing her briefcase and whirl winding toward the door. But seconds before she opened it, Tsutomu spoke.

" Higurashi.... You have the job."


	2. Not PossibleBut Starting to Be

(a/n: Thanks for pointing out the mistake about Kagome's last name. ^_^. And thanks to everyone who reviewed! I never expected so many people to be interested in this fic, since there are so many other good ones out there. I'm sorry about the long chapter wait, but I had an IB oral and a few exams, so I was pretty busy. But hey, this chapter is worth the wait!)

^

_Chapter Two: Not Possible...But Starting to Be._

__

^

The Past

" He did what?!" Sango broke her cool exterior as she leapt up and slammed her hands on the table. Kagome jumped slightly, but then her heart resumed to its normal, slow pace. She sighed and nodded, moving her hands dismissively as she spoke.

" It really doesn't matter, Sango. I've made up my mind." But even as she said the words, they weren't true to her. The doubt and anxiety continued to scratch her, and she knew soon there would be nothing left.

" So...You're going to leave?"

"...Yes." Sango's eyes flickered doubtfully, and she leaned over the table, frowning. 

" Kagome, you are younger than I am. I'm worried about you. Such a decision shouldn't be put--"

" I'm fine," Kagome said, cutting in. But it was more to reassure herself then her friend. " My life isn't here. It was never meant to be. And Inuyasha...he..."

Truth be told, he had never directly admitted to being in love with her. That haunting shadow of Kikyo was always with him. He had told her that she was not his former love, but sometimes when he looked at her, she couldn't help but to wonder who he was looking at. Yet yesterday...when he blurted out his supposed feelings (obviously under the influence of drugs), Kagome realized that Kikyo had left him...and she had taken her place.

She had been avoiding him since yesterday, feeling confused about her own feelings regarding him and a bit in shock. The answer to her problems had been so definite before. Inuyasha didn't really need her...or so she thought. There was always the possibility of putting her own feelings aside, but if what Inuyasha felt was true, how could she leave him?

" Kagome, Inuyasha is in love with you," Sango broke in as she got up from the floor. " You may leave him, but you both will be miserable."

" Whoever said that I'm in love with him?" Kagome cried out, but she supposed that she had always known she was in love with the hanyou. 

" That sounds just like me, when I denied my feelings toward Miroku." Sango had been married to the priest for three months, not that it changed his lecherous ways. And Sango continued to beat him senselessly.

" A love-hate relationship," Kagome muttered, getting up as well. She stretched out her arms, remembering how Inuyasha had despised her when they first met. For her, the feeling was mutual. How had it turned to love? She had to break it, and fast. Whatever feelings Inuyasha felt had to be destroyed. " Sango, is Miroku around?"

" He should be exorcizing a demon nearby." Sango didn't even look up from the armor she was crafting. " But Kagome...please don't take our advice on this." Now she lifted her head to reveal worried dark eyes. " Listen to yourself, or you'll deeply regret it."

^

November 15, 2002

4:23 p.m.

_Kagome's Apartment in Ropongi Hills_

__

For the first time in weeks, Reika had managed to ensnare Kagome to listen to her news. But even as she began to speak, Kagome continued to type in her laptop and give a sad dramatization of listening. It was not until Reika said that she was leaving that Kagome stopped nodding. 

"You can't be serious!"

Reika shrugged, but didn't seem nearly as distraught as Kagome was.

" I got the job overseas. But don't look so sad! I'm not leaving for a month!"

`" How am I supposed to find someone decent to room with me in that much time?" Kagome asked, slamming her laptop shut. She hoped she could convince Reika to stay, but soon the haunting of someone trying to do the same to her emerged. "Actually, never mind. There's a high demand for housing in Japan. I'll find someone, no problem!"

"Thanks Kagome!" Reika hugged her roommate, and it took everything Kagome had to hug her back. After, Reika sat back down on the couch next tp Kagome and grinned.

"What?" Kagome questioned, not liking the look she was receiving.

"Nakamura."

At the mentioning of that name, Kagome shuddered. Her boss of two weeks so far had been nothing but a pest, and that was putting the situation lightly. Everyday he pestered her on the stories she worked on, and the only articles he felt that she was fit to write were ads for Sunday Shrines. It was amazing how he could find over twenty flaws in a 200 word article. That man aggravated Kagome so much that she couldn't even look at him.

"What about him?"

Reika winked, and then began to fiddle with the wires on Kagome's laptop. "He's very good looking. I heard that he's one of Japan's wealthiest men."

"So?" To be honest, Kagome had never directly looked at Tsutomu. There was a vague image in her head of a man in his early twenties, messy hair that fell over his eyes...basically, a man like every other salary man. Or maybe she was making it all up. But there was something about him, when she had first met him in the elevator. That look he had given her almost caused her to cry out, but she didn't know why.

"Kagome, you look pale. Are you catching something?"

"I....I need to get some sleep." Hastily she got up, not caring that she tipped over Reika's tea sitting on the table. She needed to sleep. She needed to dream. She needed to see him again.

^

November 16, 2002

10:27 a.m.

_Tokyo____Press____Building__, Floor 19_

"This is absolutely....Well, I don't understand why....alright, fine." Tsutomu slammed down the phone and hissed, " Bastard." He was seething worse than ever when a knock interrupted his hateful thoughts. Kagome didn't wait for him to let her in, and once inside, she threw a manila folder on his desk.

"It's done."

They stared at each other for a few moments before Tsutomu grabbed the folder and leafed through it. As he read, he muttered comments to himself, accompanied by the seldom swear.

"Is my work that bad?" Kagome asked sarcastically when Tsutomu flung her folder behind him. Papers scattered, some drifted down slowly in a lazy dance. Meanwhile, Tsutomu was clutching the sides of his desk and appearing slightly crazed. When Kagome put her hand on his shoulder, he seemed to snap to reality. Dusting off his suit, he acted as if nothing had happened. 

Tsutomu sat in his desk and began to type on his computer , but stopped when he noticed Kagome still standing in his office.

"You may leave now," he said coldly before continuing to type. Kagome made an irritated sound.

"What just happened here?" she asked, pointing to the mayhem of papers around them. Tsutomu paused and gave Kagome a cold glare that she failed to acknowledge.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Deciding to ignore her, Tsutomu resumed working but couldn't help being bothered by her standing near him with that look on her face. He had managed to type out a sentence before having to shout at Kagome to leave. But she didn't move. 

"The company is broke, alright?"

Victory was not the correct word for Kagome to grasp. Instead, she felt like an idiot having pried into such a tremendous cause. It was a fact that the company was under Tsutomu entirely, which was strange considering that he was only a few years older than she was. If the company was sunk, than so was he.

"Tokyo Press is the bestselling paper in Japan!" Kagome protested, feeling sorry for Tsutomu, and not believing the news herself. "Maybe you're .... exaggerating?"

Tsutomu gave a look that could have hardened mercury. Silent, he pointed to the door. Kagome, though, was not going to give up that easily.

"I can help you!" she offered. "You just need a story that would grab readers attention."

"I hardly think I should be taking advice from someone who has been working in this business for less than a month."

Repressing the urge to throw a paperweight at him, Kagome gave a tense smile and continued.

"Why don't you let me do a story on the new exhibit at the museum?"

Tsutomu made an odd face, and then seemed to have yet another internal struggle with himself. Kagome never thought that she was entirely on the side of sanity, but Tsutomu was starting to seem far off the edge. She decided to wait patiently, but when ten minutes passed without him saying anything, she slammed her hands on his desk. Tsutomu jumped and then growled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he demanded, trying to push Kagome's hands off of his desk.

"Just give me an answer, that's all I want!" 

"...Fine. But on one exception."

"Alright..."

"I'm coming with you."

Kagome smiled and stood up straight. "Great." Yet inside, she was screaming and planning to burn her boss in effigy. Obviously, he never trusted her with this assignment but she would manage with him following her around constantly. Over the years, she had learned to work with people she didn't particularly like. A pang suddenly hit her as the remembrance of her first love emerged.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered, clutching the front of her blouse. 

"What was that?"

Kagome stiffened and turned around slowly to see Tsutomu giving her another one of his demeaning looks. 

"N-nothing! Ha ha ha!"

His look never faltered. Leaning back in his chair, he gave orders to Kagome to meet him the next morning at the NationalMuseum and from there, they would discuss which exhibit would be the focus of the paper.

" I have a feeling that we'll find something important there..." Tsutomu muttered, running his hands through his hair. " And I think it'll either ruin me, or putTokyo Press back at the tops."

^

The Past

"Miroku?"

It was dark out, and although Kagome tried to be brave, she couldn't help but to wonder what sort of demon may be lurking nearby. Usually if she was out, she had a companion with her, but today she had been foolish enough to pretend that she had no need for anyone. Sango had offered to accompany her, yet Kagome decided to take everyone's advice to heart and think, for once.

Nearby, a creature howled. Kagome failed to tell whether it was demon or animal, but either way, she had no desire to run into it. Inside, she cursed Inuyasha. If he hadn't blocked the well, then she would have no need to find Miroku and ask for his help to remove everything that was piled up. 

And it didn't help that she couldn't see a single thing.

Fumbling through the blackness, Kagome decided to concentrate on her plan once she had gotten home. The well would have to be boarded up, with something that would prevent Inuyasha from coming through. But what? The man was persistent, and his strength had increased over the years. There was most likely nothing which would prevent his claws from tearing open the gateway to time, and once more into her life. Kagome wondered about titanium metal, but doubted she could afford it.

Stopping, Kagome tried not to acknowledge the plan which had been slithering through her mind like a wraith. Yet now, it seemed the only choice. The emotions that Inuyasha had not felt in five hundred years would -no, _must- _bedestroyed. Fingers grasping a chain around her neck, she attempted to prevent tears from overcoming her destination. But the darkness and now a blurred vision left her venerable, and weak. The thought of him coming to protect her suddenly emerged, and she shook her head free of all negative thoughts. He had done enough for her; it was time for the both of them to forget and move on. 

Now continuing at her vivid pace, Kagome found herself in the heart of the woods. Unable to discern how she had arrived there, Kagome turned to go back, but was surprised when a figure blocked her path. In the dim moonlight, the only thing she could distinguish was snowy hair.

" Inuyasha....is that you?" Kagome asked, taking a nervous step backward. Something told her to run, but she couldn't. She was immobilized.The darkness remained silent and as if consuming her. Then, a soft voice. She knew this voice. In a moment,it could become malevolent and make one feel as if blood was trickling down their back.

"...No."

And from the black, he stepped out. 

Sesshoumaru.

^

November 17

8:30 a.m.

_National __Museum__ of __Japan__, __Tokyo_

"Late." 

Tsutomu tapped his watch impatiently and glared at Kagome. She glared at him with equal viciousness and they remained like that for a few minutes before the museum coordinator cleared his throat.

"Mr. Nakamura and Ms..."

"Higurashi."

"Yes, the museum will be closed today so you will be able to work in peace. I must say that it's an honor to work for you, Mr. Nakamura," stuttered the man before giving a deep bow. Kagome thought that if he bowed any lower, his back would break. Tsutomu, though, barely acknowledged this respect and waved his hand dismissively. 

"Thank you, you may leave now."

Once the man was out of site, Kagome, acting entirely on reflex, kicked Tsutomu in the leg. When he shouted out, she nearly shouted herself, now coming to the realization that she had kicked her boss.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Tsutomu shouted before letting out a series of swears. Kagome could feel her anger begin to rise and she started to shout at him herself.

"How could you be so inconsiderate to that man? If he had bowed any lower, he could have been hurt!"

Ignoring her complaints, Tsutomu rubbed his leg one last time and began to walk into the museum. Kagome's eyes burned holes into his back, but he failed to notice.

"Of all the stupid..." she muttered before following him. 

The museum truly was isolated; the only two souls wandering through the vacant halls were them. Tsutomu paused at some artifacts, but shook his head almost mournfully. Kagome offered some fabrics from India, or statues from Thailand, but Tsutomu dismissed them.After five fruitless hours, Kagome was fed up.

"What are you looking for?" she demanded, taking a break near some dinosaur skeletons. "We've circled this place countless times!"

Tsutomu, tired himself, leaned against a model triceratops and sighed deeply.

"I don't know...I act purely on instinct. When I see it, I'll know."

As he remained brooding against the prehistoric animal, Kagome wondered whether Reika was right about him being handsome. His face seemed to have a permanent scowl, and his hair was messy, as she had remembered. Tilting over, Kagome tried to see his eyes, but failed. Instead, Tsutomu looked up and frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"Stretching?"

He shook his head in pity, and began to walk out of the dinosaur exhibit. Kagome sighed before following, all the while wondering how she always managed to make a fool out of herself when she was with him. Maybe because he was her boss. Or maybe because he could never learn to lighten up. If he wasn't so uptight, arrogant, and mean then she would have no reason to...

Kagome suddenly stopped, her heart beating too rapidly for her to take another step. It couldn't be...could it? The way he acted, the way he spoke...exactly like _him_. But souls...they were the same, but the person was completely different. It wasn't possible. Kagome was nothing like Kikyo. So Tsutomu couldn't be...

"Hurry up, will you? I think I found something!"

Forcing herself to move out of curiosity, Kagome made her way toward Tsutomu. His appearance as well was akin to him. How could she have not noticed it before? He was a splitting duplicate of Inuyasha when he was human during the full moon. That messy hair, scowling lips...and eyes...That was one thing she was unsure of. Now running, Kagome directly smashed against Tsutomu.

"What is with you?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer, he pointed to a painting of a priestess holding a crystal. "That is the Shikon Shard. It's exactly what I've been looking for!"

In watching his excited state, Kagome could feel her head spinning. This was becoming too strange, too coincidental. Everything was happening too fast, adding up at an incredible pace. First his attitude, then his appearance, now this bizarre infatuation with the Shikon Shard? There was only one last thing that could confirm her suspicions.

"Tsutomu."

When he looked at her, she suddenly felt her legs grow weak. Those eyes. Sharp, defiant...violet. No one she knew in Japan had violet eyes. Not like this. Overwhelmed, Kagome tried to prevent herself from falling but did anyway.

^

(a/n: Reviews? If you would like me to email you an update for every chapter, just put *yes* in your review. Thanks!)


	3. Tabula Rasa

__

Chapter Three: Tabula Rasa

* * *

The Past

He gave her the gaze of a hunter, and in turn, her heart began to race wildly. The only word in her mind was 'Run, run!' but her body refused to listen. Faintly, she could hear Inuyasha's deep voice, intensified with disgust as he spoke of his brother.

" He does not care for humans. It will not matter to him to kill thousands upon thousands of men." A glare upon her. " He wouldn't even hesitate to snap you in half."

Powered by an unknown force, Kagome could feel her legs break out of their icy prison, and she began to run. Faster, farther, away from him. It. Whatever she should call the demon. But when she heard no steps of someone closing in to her, she began to feel worry. The wind blew, causing the leaves to rustle, and a shiver ran up her spine. There was that feeling again.

She was being hunted.

To him, it was a game. And when he captured his prize...it would be the end of her. Death was not something that Kagome would greet with welcomed arms. In fact, she would kick it straight out and threaten to have it fined if it dared to return. Through the dead wood, Kagome managed to find a fairly fresh, thick tree branch then took a stance.

" I'm right here!" she shouted, loud enough that her voice echoed through the hollow forest. Prepared to strike, Kagome waited patiently, but was surprised when there was no answer. " Are you scared of me?"

Quicker than her eyes could catch, she felt claws digging into her stomach, and the feel of Inuyasha's half brother's chin against her neck. But before his touch, she had smelled the blood on him.

" Human...I will teach you fear."

* * *

November 17

1:13 p.m.

Kagome's Apartment in Ropongi Hills

" Ruined...I should have known."

Although Kagome would have expected something more of sympathy or concern regarding someone who had just fainted, she wasn't surprised when the complete opposite came from Tsutomu. In fact, he looked rather pensive. Well, of course he would. After all...he was...(was he really?)... Inuyasha.

Her eyes instantly opened, and despite her inability to keep them focused, she knew she couldn't let Tsutomu out of site. It felt so relieving to see him looking down at her, and she almost reached up to grasp him before realizing that there were boundaries. He obviously had no clue...and there was the possibility that she was imagining the whole thing. The last part did not appeal to her, and inside she insisted in her heart it was true and her doubts were all conjured from anxiety. Everything was conjured from anxiety.

" Hey, she's awake!"

" Finally. May I leave now?"

The face that now loomed over Kagome belonged to Reika, who turned her worried eyes momentarily to glare at Tsutomu. As Kagome's vision became less blurred, she realized she was lying on the futon in her apartment.

"Is this the amount of concern you show your employee?" Reika asked. " Wow, wonder what their health benefits are..."

"She will no longer be my employee if you keep me here!" Tsutomu snapped back. Kagome turned her head to the side to see him pacing angrily across the bare floor, soon to make tread marks. "Ruined.... everything. So soon..." Now he grasped his head in his hands, and paused long enough to reel over the disaster that was his life. Reika, though, seemed quite unaffected by this display of emotion, and sighed, irritated. She turned back to Kagome, and smiled.

"How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess..." Inside, Kagome ran over the normal stats -name, resident, birth date, and so forth. She didn't faint normally, and wasn't sure whether it had any medical affiliations. " What happened?"

"Ah...what an obvious question," Reika commented, before jabbing her thumb behind her where Tsutomu was muttering to himself. " Prince Charming said that after looking at some painting, you fainted. Not to mention saying something to the ring of 'dog' before. Anyway, long story short, he brought you here--"

" How does he know where I live?"

" He's the Big B, I suppose he keeps track of his people."

"Yeah, right." Now there was a possibility of Tsutomu being some stalker, after all, what kind of boss would know where his employees lived?

"So, you sure you're all right?" Reika asked, putting a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome nodded and was about to say something, but was intercepted by Tsutomu.

"Higurashi's health is not of concern at this moment!" he shouted, waving his hands madly. "So soon...why so soon...?"

Kagome's eyes widened, and she cast Reika a questioning glance.

"Tsutomu is on the ropes," Reika explained. "If he doesn't bring up sales fast, he's going to be fired!" She let out a small laugh, not being the type to have sympathy for rich people. Tsutomu glared at her and clenched his fist.

"Listen you, if I were you, I would be concerned for Kagome!" He turned his blazing eyes to Kagome, then pointed at her. "I should fire you for this...this _insult_!"

"Insult?" Kagome pushed Reika away from her and bolted up from the bed, confronting Tsutomu. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

"I have a company to run, and instead, am forced to deal with you! You were trouble since the moment I met you, but I was forced to hire you because of your credential. But now... I know you're absolutely worthless! I gave you your chance to prove yourself to me, and you blew it!"

"I fainted, you moron! And you even found something that interested you. Shouldn't I deserve some credit for bringing up the suggestion about the museum?"

Tsutomu sighed suddenly, and shook his head slowly as if speaking to a stubborn child.

"I wasn't even interested in reporting on the Shikon Shard," he said, and Kagome started. Had she simply imagined everything? For a moment she hoped so, because right now she felt a deep loathing for Tsutomu. But then there were those eyes. Purposely, she caught Tsutomu's gaze, and it seemed like the first time she had seen Inuyasha as a human. He was so defeated, yet angered seemingly at her. She broke the gaze and pretended she was tired.

"Thank you for staying," she said, pushing Tsutomu toward the door. After Kagome pushed him out, Reika made the effort to toss his shoes out the door after him.

* * *

The Past

She should have left when she had the chance. Now, she would have to face whatever the half brother of Inuyasha was preparing to do to her. Death seemed the most likely outcome, and she shuddered.

At the moment, she was sitting in an abandoned temple. The thoughts of escaping never crossed her mind, yet as she stared at the ruins she could easily make her way out of, she knew it was impossible. Sesshoumaru was not a fool, and there would be something preventing her escape.

As she continued to remain prisoner within the temple, she couldn't help but to feel useless and a nuisance to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had said to Inuyasha once of how his love for humans would be his demise. Now, those words floated around her like a wraith. Sesshoumaru was certainly going to use her as bait to get his little brother. And she didn't even want to fathom what he would do to him.

* * *

November 19, 2002

9:00 p.m.

Tokyo Press Building, Floor 19

It seemed plausible, but she was still debating whether she wanted to accept it or not. The fact that Inuyasha was reborn was too wonderful a thing, as if they were given another chance to be together. Unless it was another chance for _Inuyasha and Kikiyo_ to be together. Although at times it was hard to believe, Kagome was Kikiyo. But her personality was completely different. She was a different person, with no recollection of the past.

So then, how could Tsutomu remember anything of the past?

Yes, he was splitting image of Inuyasha, but it wasn't the image Kagome was in love with. But Tsutomu did act exactly like Inuyasha. Perhaps there was a slight chance, a miracle that he was the same dog-boy.

Kagome sighed, but her thoughts were broken when Tsutomu paged her.

"Higurashi, in my office.... now!"

She blinked and scowled at the pager. As she got up, though, she realized that while she was thinking, she had been drawing on some papers with a pen that exploded. Now, she had black ink all over her fingers.

"Hey, Higurashi, I like your new look!" Hino, the paper's sports columnist, called out. When Kagome shot him a dirty look, he grinned wolfishly and winked at her.

People working for the paper rarely visited Tsutomu's office. Most of them feared the wrath that emerged from Tsutomu's short temper and usually gave what needed editing to Kagome. As she walked toward the office, dozens of journalists handed folders to her wordlessly, and then scattered to where Tsutomu wouldn't see them. In the end, Kagome couldn't even open the door from her arm full of folders.

Giving the door a light kick with her foot, she waited to Tsutomu to open the door.

There was nothing.

She kicked again.

Nothing.

Finally, Kagome was driven to kicking with great force, but unfortunately, this was when Tsutomu finally decided to open the door.

"Gahh!"

Tsutomu clutched onto his calve and doubled over in pain. Ominously, the floor, which had always been quiet, became even quieter. The faces of the workers blanched and one man actually fell out of his chair.

"Ahh...I'm so sorry!" Kagome wasn't sure what to do, considering her arms were full of the folders. For some reason, she began to search her mind for what she did whenever she accidentally hurt Inuyasha. "...Well, if you had opened the door sooner, this wouldn't have happened!"

Now someone dropped their coffee mug, but their hand remained poised as if they were still in grasp of it. The silence, though, was still unstirred. Tsutomu stared at Kagome, his mouth slightly agape in shock that she would have the nerve to blame the situation on him. When Kagome brushed past him to enter his office, he was stationary in his mid crouch position, holding onto his calve lightly.

"That girl..." he suddenly growled, finding the strength to stand up straight. He cast a demeaning look to the frozen workers and in an instant, they all thawed and began to work again, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Higurashi, where do you get the nerve?" Tsutomu demanded after entering his office. He slammed the door behind him, and Kagome suddenly realized what she had done. She gave a slight jump and reached for a stray folder, deciding to use it as a weapon against the furry of her boss.

"Yes, remain silent! At least I won't have to listen to your useless babbling," Tsutomu continued. He made his way to his desk where he sat down heavily, and then swept a hand over the pile of folders Kagome had given him. "This is for Sunday's issue, isn't it?"

Kagome nodded behind the folder she held up. Tsutomu decided to ignore the woman's strange behavior and sifted through some of the compellations. After a moment, though, he threw down the papers with anger and slammed his desk with his hands.

"We're never going to manage to salvage Tokyo Press if this keeps up!" he shouted. "Send all of this back, every bit of it!"

"But we only have three hours until--"

"I don't care! Everyone is working overtime!"

Sighing, Kagome grabbed the papers and left Tsutomu's office, being anything but delighted to spend her night at work.

* * *

The Past

"Kagome! Kagome! Where the hell has that girl gone?" Inuyasha clenched his fist, hoping that a demon hadn't managed to get its grip on Kagome. The girl's stupidity to go out at night was beyond him. He had thought of her to be sleeping at Kaede's, but when he had gone to talk to her, she was gone.

"What kind of friends are you?" he demanded, looking at Sango.

"We don't share the same residence, Inuyasha," Sango said, tightening the sling around her that held her Boomerang Bone. "Besides, she would have been safely in the future at home if you hadn't blocked the well."

Inuyasha growled and Miroku lightly pulled Sango a few feet away from the half demon.

"I don't think you should say anything," he said in a low voice. Sango frowned, but listened. Inuyasha was particularly defensive when it came to Kagome and now that she may be in danger, he became ruthless.

"I won't forgive myself if something happens to her," Inuyasha said with determination. He glanced at both Sango and Miroku before sprinting off into the forest, leaving behind a trail of dust.

Sango sighed. "He cares for her too much..." she said and then called over Kiara. However, before her beast could carry her, Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Inuyasha has become blinded by his love for her," he said, nodding solemnly. He cast his eyes toward the darkening sky and Sango followed his gaze. She started a moment later, realizing the ominous truth of his words.

"A new moon tonight..." she whispered, and then her vision was drawn to the forest. By now, it would be near impossible to find the half demon.

* * *

November 19, 2002

11:19 p.m.

Tokyo Press Building, Floor 19

Yawning, Kagome trudged to Tsutomu's office, barely noticing in her delirium how the workers were either sleeping or nodding off on the verge of sleep. They had all managed to re-do their assignments to perfection, yet had to wait for the boss's approval before being allowed to go home.

After being given admittance to Tsutomu's office, Kagome was surprised to see him fully awake and planning the layout for the paper.

"Took you long enough," he said, giving her a short flicker of his violet eyes. "Give me those folders."

Kagome dutifully did what she was told. As she turned to leave, she heard Tsutomu message on the intercom that everyone was allowed to go home. Relieved, Kagome rushed to the door but was stopped by Tsutomu's order. Gritting her teeth, Kagome painfully turned around and attempted to suppress screaming.

"Yes?"

"This wasn't what I assigned you to write on," Tsutomu said, pointing his pen at Kagome. "Sit down."

Kagome lumbered to the chair in front of Tsutomu's desk and sat down. She wished to place her head on the desk and sleep, but from the looks of it, she wasn't getting any sleep tonight. It was a wonder how Tsutomu managed to stay awake all these hours and give no hint of fatigue.

"You were interested in it," Kagome replied nonchalantly. "I just thought that it would make an interesting piece for the paper."

"Interesting?" Tsutomu let out a laugh. "More like boring. No one wants to hear about the Shikon crystal and its past. Which brings me to another question...What is with this priestess you write about?" He paused and scanned over Kagome's article. "...Kikiyo...The priestess's name was unknown, but she died attempting to protect the crystal. I don't know where you're getting the name from. And from my recollections, the crystal had vanished without a trace. "

"Vanished?" Kagome started. She hadn't known what had happened to the crystal after she left the past. If Inuyasha had used it, then what for? Had it been stolen? Kagome felt uneasy and shifted in her chair nervously. Tsutomu, though, seemed more nervous than she was.

"Yes...well...that's the conclusion that historians have come up with...but..." Tsutomu trailed off and then turned back to the paper's layout. "You may leave now."

"No, what is it? Do you know something about the crystal and its whereabouts?" Kagome urged, now intrigued. Tsutomu looked rather reluctant to tell her and his eyes shifted as if he were hiding something.

"Of course not."

"That's a lie."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"That's also a lie."

Tsutomu took in a deep breath and folded his hands together. His eyes penetrated into Kagome's and it was almost like when she would sit with Inuyasha during a full moon at the fire. He had always hated his human form, but Kagome couldn't tell the difference. Although his appearance had changed, he would always be the same person.

"In High School, I used to be part of the Kendo club. Although some people said that I only used force, I learned to master the art of kendo," Tsutomu began. Kagome wasn't sure how kendo held any relevance to the Shikon crystal, but she listened intently. "In a tournament in school, I faced one of the greatest kendo masters. He was two grades ahead of me, and his skill was unsurpassable. What happened was that I let my guard down, and he slashed me deeply in the side. And after that, I..." Tsutomu trailed off and as Kagome stared at him, she could see his eyes dart to her and then look back at the desk. By now he was blushing furiously, yet was shaking slightly at the same time.

"Never mind," he suddenly snapped, still red faced yet with an angry determination not to allow Kagome to hear the rest of his tale. "I was not in my right mind to consider telling you something I have kept to myself for...years."

He knelt down and swiftly brought up his briefcase. After slamming it on his desk, he began to pile papers into it automatically. His eyes kept moving and his hands shaking; every time his vision wandered to Kagome, the shade of his face deepened now a lush crimson.

"...But you considered telling me," Kagome suddenly said, her heart beginning to beat faster. She stood up slowly, hoping that her knees would not bend beneath her. The weakness she was experiencing was not favorable to her. "That has to mean something."

"And when you find out, I would be more than willing to know," Tsutomu snapped, now deciding to focus on his blank computer screen rather than Kagome. "In fact...it's women like you that manage to manipulate men into getting whatever they want!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kagome cried out, hardly believing what she had heard. "You're just changing the subject!"

"So are you!"

Tsutomu slammed his briefcase shut with such force that the desk shuddered and a few of his pens rolled out of the, now fallen, oval case. He remained for a moment with his hands pressed against the top of the case and his upper body hung over. Strands of his hair covered his face and his tie was askew, and for a moment, he did look attractive. However, when he raised his head, there was an all too familiar look that he had run out of patience.

"Why are you still in my office?" he asked, every word spoken slowly as if Kagome could not understand English.

"I want to hear the rest!" Kagome demanded, taking a step forward. A small smile formed on Tsutomu's face and he chuckled lightly.

"You are by far the most annoying person I have ever met," he said.

Before Kagome could protest, Tsutomu had swung around his desk and had his hands on her shoulders. For a moment, she was frightened and took a weary step back. Tsutomu, however, pulled her toward him and for once, looked her straight in the eyes. Kagome felt her breath catch, not because they were the same eyes she dreamt about, but for another reason. Those eyes were different.

"Eh, squirming are we?" Tsutomu whispered. Kagome threw him a dirty look and was prepared to knee him in the stomach; however, he spun her around and pressed her back against him. "Don't take me lightly. You'll regret it."

With that last warning, he leaned over to open the door of his office, and then gracelessly, pushed her out.

* * *

(a/n: ???) 


End file.
